A guide on building friendships by the Marauders
by Natassa22
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the Marauders and their best moments.
1. 1 The furry little problem

**A collection of Marauders oneshots. Enjoy!**

1\. The furry little problem

Remus Lupin was scared. He had been scared for his entire life, so much that he had started getting used to it. But what he felt at that moment was nothing like anything he had experienced before. It was another kind of fear he knew very little about. And this was scaring him even more.

"Come on Remus. It's us you're talking to", said James Potter, one of his three best friends.

"We know something is wrong. Just tell us. We are your friends, we need to know", Sirius Black, his other best friend added.

But Remus just couldn't do it. He couldn't because he was afraid and he wasn't even sure what scared him that much. He was scared of his own image, scared of his friends' possible reactions. He was so happy about having friends for the first time in his lifetime. He couldn't just ruin it with telling him about his problem. If they knew how dangerous he was they wouldn't even want to live in the same room as him.

"Please, Remus. We might be able to help you", said Peter Pettigrew, the last one of his best friends. Remus seriously- or as Sirius used to say, siriously- doubted this.

"Guys, I'd really like to be able to tell you… but I just can't. It's too personal and nobody can know"

"But Remus, we've been friends for six whole months. We tell each other everything", James complained.

"I told you about my parents", Sirius noted.

Sirius had actually told them a lot about his life before Hogwarts and his family issues. Sometimes Remus wished he was as comfortable as him at sharing his problems. But he knew it wasn't the same. His problem was just about him, not about his background. And it was something that couldn't be ignored. If anyone knew, he could lose everything. And this was the last thing he wanted to happen.

On the other side, it was something he couldn't easily hide. Slipping of his bed once a month had proved to be quite an issue; he had almost been seen twice. Explaining his scars was another story. His friends had noticed that something was wrong with him and it was hard denying it. Not only because there was proof, but also because he wanted them to know. He wanted so badly to have someone to support him and help him. But were his friends able to do this? Probably not.

"Look, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We will find out anyway", James warned him.

"But it's better if we learn it from you", Peter said.

Remus knew it would be easier to confess his secret. He had understood it. His friends were actually very good at finding out about things. The longer he could give them to discover his problem was one year. But, then, another thought popped in his head. What if he told them? Wouldn't that year be much easier? He wouldn't have to hide it and he would be able to be himself. Wasn't that a good scenario?

The only problem about it was that being himself was not that simple. Being himself was being a monster. That was what he was; a monster. A very bad one in particular. A monster that could do awful things without even knowing it. It was no use denying that he was a monster. Even his father told that. Wasn't this the reason he was a monster after all? What if his friends thought that as well? What if they rejected him? What if they asked to be put in a different dormitory? What if they asked Dumbledore to expel him?

"Why aren't you saying anything? Aren't we your friends? Aren't friends supposed to know each other's secrets? Aren't friends supposed to help their friends?" James said.

"It's as if you don't want to be our friend" Sirius stated.

"It's not that! I am your friend, I want to be your friend! But if I tell you, I will no longer be your friend!" Remus defended himself.

"What could possibly be so bad that we wouldn't want you as our friend?" Peter asked him, but got no answer.

"Look, Remus, I understand it might be something personal, but we have to know! We can't do this anymore, you are sad and we can see it, but we have no idea why, and we can't help you. We have told you our secrets, I told you about Evans. Why don't you tell me too? It's about a girl, isn't it? Come on Remus, it's not a big deal." James couldn't hold it any more.

"It's not about a stupid crush! It's more important!"

"What is it then? And it's not stupid; Evans is fantastic!" James countered.

"Guys, maybe you should calm down…" Sirius suggested.

"I won't until he tells us"

Remus knew this had to stop and he knew he was the only one who could stop it. But James was already mad at him. He would get even angrier if he learned. But what if he didn't?

"I'm a werewolf." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could even realize. The room fell in awkward silence. The three boys were staring at him looking really shocked. Remus had already regretted saying it, but he could do nothing for it. His deepest secret was now revealed.

"You're a… what?" James asked him in shock.

"I'm a werewolf. I probably should've said it before, but…" Remus couldn't finish his sentence. He could feel tears ready to come out of his eyes.

"But why did you not tell us? It's not such a big deal" Sirius said.

"No, you don't understand, Sirius. I'm a monster. I'm dangerous. I do not deserve you." Remus argued.

"That's not true!" It was Peter who spoke this time.

"You're absolutely not a monster. I mean, you're Remus Lupin, the kindest and the sweetest person on planet Earth, you couldn't possibly be a monster!" James disagreed with him once more.

How could they say he wasn't a monster? He was dangerous and deadly and dark and awful. How could he be the kindest person on planet Earth? How could a werewolf be kind and sweet?

"You don't understand James. I'm a monster. I'm scary."

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin this for you but you do not really look scary to me." James told him.

How could he not be scary?

"You mean that you still like me?"

"Of course we do!" Sirius assured him.

"You won't kick me out?"

"We would never do that!" Peter comforted him.

"But, I don't get it. I'm a werewolf…"

"And what does that mean? We all have flows. See my right arm? It's actually a bit shorter than my left arm, but you can't really tell" James said. Remus wasn't sure if he was joking.

"I'm lactose intolerant" Peter commented quietly.

"I'm OBNOXIOUS!" Sirius added. This time, Remus was sure that he was joking. He was the best-looking of the four. "The point is, Remus, we all have flows. But we also have good things and that's why our friends love us. And we love you. You're our friend and you'll be our friend forever, no matter what"

"You will love me even if it was me who poured milk on your potions essay?" Remus asked hopefully. It was probably a good time to mention this.

"I knew it! But yes, we still love you." Sirius told him.

"Now, what about actually planning that ultimate prank on the Slytherins? We have delayed this too much!" James changed the subject.

"Oh yes!" Sirius eyes shined. "Well, I've got the password, but the pigs haven't arrived yet. But we still have the stuffed animals"

Remus smiled at his friends. He was finally free. They knew and they didn't hate him. Hogwarts would be much better than it already was.

"So, me and James on our brooms, Peter you'll obviously not be given a broom, you're going to blow everything up and Remus will be doing the balloons. Agreed?"

 **Thanks for reading it, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. 2 We are the Marauders

**So, here's the second oneshot. It is actually more of a story about how the boys decided to become Animagi and how the Marauders were formed. After this, the next chapters will be random stuff and they won't be in chronological order. Enjoy!**

2\. We are the Marauders

It was the second year in Hogwarts for the four boys. Everything seemed to move smoothly. James and Sirius were breaking every detention record from the previous years, Remus was failing to stop them, so he was joining them and Peter was always there to help them. Evans didn't like James, but he was convinced she would make up her mind one day. Someone would say everything was pretty normal, though this term doesn't apply to Hogwarts everyday life.

However, not everything was how it seemed to be. James, Sirius and Peter had just come up with the best idea they had so far. And they had some really good ideas before. But, this time it wasn't a usual prank idea. It was a brilliant idea to help their friend, Remus Lupin.

Remus was a werewolf. It had been a whole year since this revelation had been made, back in their first year. It was quite hard for the three boys to get used to that idea, but they soon managed to do it. What they hadn't managed to do, was find a way to help Remus. His transformations were painful, even when he took his potion. They knew they had to do something, but it was impossible. It would be too dangerous for a skilled wizard to approach a werewolf, let alone for three second year boys.

On the other hand, nothing was impossible for these three boys.

"We need to do this. It's the only way" said James Potter. He knew how dangerous and hard it was, but he wouldn't give up on his plan.

"I don't know James. I'd do anything to help Remus, but this is…. It's too much. Even for Sirius Black. And I don't usually find things that are impossible for me" Sirius Black doubted.

"You don't because there's nothing you can't do. And this is not different. We can make it." James insisted.

"Look, James, I think it's too hard. Especially for me" Peter Pettigrew entered the conversation. "I mean, you're one of the best in our year, Sirius is a very good wizard, despite not studying at all but I'm just average. I'm not sure I can do it"

"That's not true! I'm sure we can all do it. It's for Remus" James encouraged him.

"Well, if we are going to do this, we must plan it carefully. First of all, Remus can't know. He won't let us do it." Sirius seriously- or as he usually said, _seriously-_ said. The other boys nodded in agreement. "We must find books about it and study as hard as we can."

"Books? Study? Who are you and what have you done to Sirius? "James joked.

"Well, I need to make some sacrifices if I'm going to help Remus. And anyway, it's not homework, it's an extracurricular activity"

"OK. So, what else should we do?" James asked.

"We'll study secretly every night after Remus goes to bed. Next year we could take different electives and we'll study during them. James, you could also ask McGonagall about it. You know, hypothetically. She loves you". Sirius suggested.

"Everyone loves me. I'm James Potter"

"No, everyone loves me. I'm Sirius Black"

"I don't mean to interfere in your important conversation, but maybe we should go eat dinner? It's almost over" Peter interrupted them.

"Sure. But you all know I'm more handsome" Sirius said.

"No, I am"

"I am"

"I AM!"

The rest of the night passed fast, and so did the week, the month, the next month, until the boys had almost completed their second year. It was a peaceful night in June. Classes were over and the students had some free days to prepare for their exams. However, James, Sirius and Peter had different ideas. Remus was spending most of his time in the library revising, so they had enough time to study their Animagi books. In the last six months, they had made some progress, but they still needed to do so much more before they would actually be able to transform into Animagi.

The three boys were shocked when they found out how much training, self discipline, time and study was required to become an Animagi. Most wizards needed two or three years of training before they could transform. But this didn't stop them. They were decided to help their friend and nothing would change their minds. Of course, they knew they would have to spend a month without talking at all, but they had decided not to worry about it yet. They wouldn't have to do it until fourth year anyway.

That night, James, Sirius and Peter were in their dormitory, "studying" for their exams. They had had another brilliant idea, but it wasn't something they had to hide from Remus. They were actually waiting for him to come back from the library to tell him about it. They needed his help for that one.

Remus Lupin walked into the room, carrying his books. He looked tired, but it would not be enough to stop him from spending time from his friends. He sat on his bed and looked at the others. They looked a bit suspicious, as if they had some brilliant idea. Remus knew after being friends with James Potter and Sirius Black for three years that their brilliant ideas always turned out to be insane.

"Please, don't tell me you have some new idea for a prank or something or I'm jumping of the Astronomy Tower" he warned them.

"Don't worry Remus, this one is good. Like, really good. But we need your help." James told him.

"What is it this time?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"What if we created a map of Hogwarts? But it wouldn't be a usual, normal map. It would show the exact location of every person in the castle, all the secret passages and only we would be able to read it" Sirius suggested. This idea had popped in his mind a few days ago. It would help them improve their pranks techniques and it would help them in their plan to become Animagi and help Remus. James and Peter had instantly agreed.

"That… Actually that's a brilliant idea Sirius! But it's not going to be easy. We need to use very powerful magic." Remus stated.

"I know. We can make it though. James and I have already sketched most of it, but it needs much work before it is ready." Sirius said. "Here. Take a look."

Remus grabbed the parchment Sirius gave him. It was a very accurate map of Hogwarts which showed every location of the castle, even the Headmaster's office. "Wow. It's really good. How did you know what the other common rooms are like? And what about the Headmaster's office?" Remus wondered.

"Please. I'm Sirius Black"

"Guys, imagine how many things we can do with this map. We could pull pranks without getting caught, we could sneak out of beds at night, we could build a legacy! We could be Hogwart's best pranksters! They will remember us forever!" James said dreamily.

"Yeah, we might get a mention in Hogwarts a History. You know, after you marry Evans and you live happily in a palace." Sirius joked.

"I'm serious!" James yelled.

"No, I'm Sirius" Sirius jested.

"That joke is dead, Sirius." James complained.

"Are you dead serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious"

"But I am Sirius"

"Seriously, Sirius?"

"Not seriously, siriusly."

"Okay, we got your point guys" Remus interrupted them. "And I'll side with James in this. Who knows, maybe one day they will remember us as the best pranksters in Hogwarts."

"Guys, I just noticed something." Peter spoke for the first time. "We don't have a name! I mean, we all have a name, I'm Peter, you're James and Sirius and Remus, but we don't have a team name. You know, something everyone else is going to call us, like the fourth year girls, the Flowers."

"Actually, Peter, you're right. We've been friends for two years but we haven't a name! But we won't be called the Flowers" James said.

"So, we should find a name…" Sirius said.

"What about 'The Awesome Boys'?" Remus suggested.

"Too cliché."

"The Pranksters?"

"Cliché"

"The meme team?"

"Remus, get yourself together! I'm not referring to myself as part of the meme team!" Sirius disagreed with the proposal.

"What about the Coolers?" Peter murmured.

"Just no Peter" Remus answered.

"Guys!" James Potter spoke after some time. "I know! We'll call ourselves…"

"No, James, we're not calling ourselves 'James and the Potters" Sirius interrupted him.

"I wasn't even going to say that! But it's good!"

"Just drop it. What would you say?"

"James Potter and the Scene"

"James, please."

"Uhhhh it's a great name!" James complained.

"I didn't expect this to be so hard" Remus muttered.

"Guys, I think I found it!" Peter finally announced.

"It's not going to be good but tell us." Remus said in a boring voice.

"It can't be worse than James Potter and the Scene anyway."

"I heard that!"

"What about 'The Marauders'?" Peter suggested.

"Wow. That's good, Peter." James acknowledged.

"Yeah, I like it." Sirius agreed. "Is that it?" he asked. The others nodded. "Great. We shall be the Marauders"

"I kind of like this." Peter said enthusiastically. "Four Gryffindor boys, they are the best friends in the world, they are called the Marauders, they have that awesome map, they even turn into Animagi to help their werewolf friend… I mean, it sounds like a book or a movie plot."

The room suddenly fell in silence. James and Sirius were stunned upon they heard Peter accidentally reveal their secret and they were looking each other nervously. Remus wasn't sure he had heard right. The more he looked at his friends, the more he believed he had and the more he believed his ears the more shocked he was. Peter finally realized his mistake and looked at the others in embracement, regret and shame.

"You… are…doing…WHAT?" Remus managed to mutter.

"Remus… look… it's not what you think…" James tried to explain.

"Peter just said you are becoming Animagi to help me and you say it's not what I think?" Remus yelled angrily.

"Okay, it's exactly what you think, but look. We just want to help you. We can't' stand the idea of you being alone in the forest while we sit here doing nothing. We want to be useful." Sirius explained themselves.

"Have you got any idea how dangerous this is? You're three second years and you're turning into Animagi? You're just not going to make it. And even if you do… what if you get hurt out there? What if… what if I hurt you? What you get caught?" Remus couldn't believe how reckless his friends had been for once more. He couldn't let them do it.

"We understand everything you said, but it's not going to change our minds. We are already six months into the training. We can't stop now." Sirius stated.

"Merlin's bread, Sirius! Six whole months! How have I not found out about this?" Remus shouted even more angrily.

"You haven't found out because we were careful. And we're also going to be careful when we'll be out there with you. Please Remus, let us do this." James told him.

"We just want to help you." Peter added.

"Fine. I suppose, there's nothing I can do to change your minds. But you've been warned." With these words, Remus switched off his lamp and laid on his bed. "Goodnight"

The other boys did the same and soon the room fell in silence. However, none of the boys could sleep. They were still thinking about Remus reaction and what could happen next. At the end, Sirius broke the silence.

"Remus, I know you are mad at us, but please listen. It's dangerous, but we have to do this. You're our friend and we can't leave you suffer alone. We have to help you. Please, let us do it. We will be careful, I promise"

"What if something bad happens, Sirius?"

"Nothing bad will happen. Just be optimistic. We are going to do it. Just trust us." Sirius assured him.

"Okay. Do it. I know you'll be careful. You're so kind guys. You always try to help me. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you." Remus confessed.

"Don't say that Remus. We're all great friends. We all deserve each other." James whispered.

"We are the Marauders" Peter reminded him.

"Yes. We are. The Marauders" said Remus before falling asleep. If he had such great friends, what could go wrong?

 **I think I liked Sirius very much in this chapter. What do you think? Review and let me know. The next chapter will be published on Saturday or Sunday and then I think I'm making a Valentine's Day special, probably about Jily. Stay tuned!**

 **Also, I want to apologize for any errors, English is not my native language. I know there are a lot, but I can't always correct them. I hope my story isn't too hard to read because of them.**


	3. 3 New Year's Resolutions

**So, here's an oneshot about New Year's Eve and the Marauders' New Year Resolutions. It's a bit random, but it popped in my head last week and I thought, why not? Enjoy!**

3\. New Year's Resolutions

A New Year is a new beginning. A new beginning is a chance to let go of anything you want, to leave in the past bad memories and gain new ones. A new beginning is the perfect occasion to set a goal for yourself; a goal you really want to achieve. That's what we do every New Year's Eve. We set our goals and our expectations for the New Year that's ahead of us. Sometimes, our dreams come true, sometimes they don't. But that's okay. It's okay because if we didn't set these goals, if we didn't dream, we wouldn't have something to live for.

XXX

1971-1972

James Potter wasn't sure he liked the way he would spent his Christmas Holidays. Sure, he'd see his parents after four months, but all of his friends would stay in Hogwarts. Sirius didn't want to go back home because of his parents, Peter's parents would spent their holidays in America, visiting some relatives and Remus wasn't going back either. He hadn't stated why, but he looked upset when they asked him, so James decided not to insist.

Under those circumstances, James wasn't at all disappointed when he got a letter from his parents, explaining him he couldn't go back home for the holidays because of some renovation work they were doing. Their house was quite old and it was about time they did this.

His friends' reactions were excpectable. They were all excited about their first Christmas together. They could do so many things they couldn't do when they had classes. Leaving those four boys in Hogwarts without any classes for more than two weeks meant pranks and their teachers and the Slytherins had better start getting ready for it. Not that they would avoid them anyway.

In New Year's Eve, the four boys were in the Gryffindor common room, counting the minutes until twelve 'o clock. They would say 'goodbye' to 1971 and welcome 1972. The last year was as amazing as it could be, but they felt that the new year would be even better. And that's when a thought popped into James' mind. It wasn't a prank idea or a joke. It was something completely different. Little did he know that what he had just thought would become a tradition for him and his friends.

"What if we made New Year's Resolutions? You know, set goals for the new year. We'll make them now, and at the end of the year we'll see if we managed to achieve them" he suggested.

"That's a good idea James!" Sirius agreed. "Who's gonna start?"

"Me, I thought this." James answered. "Well… this year I'll make Evans like me."

"And we all know that's not gonna happen" Sirius teased him.

"So, one out of four didn't happen, my turn now" Remus continued the joke.

"You'll see guys, I'll make it! 1972 will be my year!" James dreamed.

"As you say. Now my turn." Remus changed the subject. "This year…" Remus knew exactly what he wanted for the new year. He wanted to find the courage to reveal his deepest secret to his friends. But he couldn't say that, because his secret would automatically be revealed. So, he had to think of something else. "This year I'm going to master all my exams"

"Classic Remus" Sirius commented.

"But it's much more likely to happen than James getting Evans to like him." Peter noted. "My turn now. This year, I'll manage to make a good potion" Peter was very bad at potions.

"As you see, James, we all set realistic goals." Sirius told him seriously- or better, _siriously_.

"Hahahah, how funny, Sirius"

"Okay, so it's my turn now" Sirius said. "This year, I'm pulling the best prank that has ever been pulled in Hogwarts. So, next year we'll see what we've achieved"

XXX

1972-1973

The four boys, now in their second year were ready for one more New Year's Eve. That time, only Sirius and Remus were in Hogwarts. James and Peter had gone home for the holidays, but they had flooed them, so that they could celebrate New Year's Eve together.

"So, let's see what we managed to do. Remus mastered all of his exams, so that's one out of four" Sirius started. "Peter's made a relatively good potion last week, so that's two out of four. And I think nobody can doubt that the prank I pulled on the Slytherins in June was the best you've seen in years" None of the boys doubted him.

"So that leaves James, who obviously didn't make Evans like him." Remus completed Sirius' statement. "Three out of four is a good score don't you think?"

"What do you mean I didn't make her like me? Last week she talked to me!" James complained.

"She asked you to stop sending her flowers because you'll never make her like you."

"But this year is going to be different! I'm setting a new goal" James announced. "This year…"

"Let me guess" Sirius interrupted him. "You'll make Evans like you?"

"How did you know?"

"I just made a guess. So, let's all set goals again. This year, my hair will be more handsome than ever" Sirius said.

"This year, I'll be less dabbling" Peter decided.

"This year I'll make better study plans" Remus added.

"Classic Remus" the other three boys commented.

XXX

1973-1974

Their third Christmas was slightly different. All of the boys had gathered at the Potters' to spend their holidays together. They were ready to set their goals once again.

"So" Remus started. "I made better study plans and Peter was still dabbling but we have to admit he was much better than last year."

"My hair was better than it had ever been and so was I" Sirius added. "And that leaves you, James. Obviously, Evans still doesn't like you, so let's set a new goal"

"What do you mean she doesn't like me? I asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me!"

"She declined. All fourteen times"

"In try eight she thought about it for some seconds before she said no."

"James"

"You know what? I'll change my goal. It's obvious it won't work" James decided.

"It was about time" Sirius commented.

"Yes. I'll make it different. This year Evans will go out at Hogsmeade with me."

"James…"

"What?"

"She'll never go out with you" Sirius told him.

"Our children will be smart and beautiful." James dreamed.

"Not to mention imaginary"

"It seems that you'll never change your mind" Remus commented. "So, let's set our goals, guys."

"This year I'll pull a better prank than the one in first year" Sirius announced.

"That's ambitious" Peter acknowledged. "I'm just going to eat less candy. What about you Remus?"

"This year I'll stay friends with you because you are the best friends I could ever have." Remus quietly said.

"That's deep mate." Sirius said "Our goals are nothing in front of this"

"Well, I just want to believe that my goal sounds deep, but is the easiest of them all"

"Don't worry Remus. It is" James assured him

XXX

1974-1975

"I think we all know what we want this year" Sirius said in a serious voice. "Last year's goals were simple but this year we want something different don't we?"

"I still didn't get Evans to go out with me" James noted.

"Some things are just impossible, James." Remus told him. "So, what do you want this year?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to turn into my Animagi form! We've been trying for two years and we're really close!" Sirius announced.

"So do I" Peter agreed.

"Then my goal is to help you" Remus decided. "You're doing this to help me anyway. James, you didn't say anything" he noticed.

"My goal is definitely to turn into an Animagi, but I think I'll ruin the tradition if I don't say something about Evans." James revealed to his friends.

"Well, that sounds weird, but you're right. It'll just spoil it. You can say something about Evans instead. But don't complain if you're the only one who won't have achieved his goal next year" Remus warned him.

"I never complain. This year, I'll go out with Evans"

XXX

1975-1976

Their fifth Christmas was very different than every Christmas before. Because that year, they weren't together. James, Remus and Peter were spending their holidays in the Potters, but Sirius wasn't with them. As soon as he had arrived to Grimauld Place, his parents had talked to him about his friends. They believed he should find better friends than a blood traitor, and two halfbloods. They had hopes Sirius would make up his mind about going against them and he would finaly join Voldemort.

The conversation obviously didn't go very well and Sirius ended up being locked in his room on New Year's Eve. His parents would only let him out if he agreed with them and that was the last thing Sirius wanted to do. He'd rather die than betray the Marauders after everything they had experienced together.

The other three boys were in James' room. It was New Year's Eve but they didn't feel excited at all. It was nothing like the previous years. They were nothing without Sirius.

"Not our favorite New Year's, is it?" James said ironicaly.

"Probably not. But, we still have to make our resolutions." Remus decided.

"It feels weird without Sirius" Peter said quietly.

"I know. Well, it's not like he's missing something, right? Once again, we all achieved our goals except for James, who is never going out with Evans." Remus told them.

"So, we'll set our goals. Once again, I want to go out with Evans." James anounced.

"I want to pass all my OWLs" Remus continued.

"I want to pass some of my OWLs" Peter added.

"So, you see? He's not missing something right? Once again, Peter and I set realistic goals about school and James wants to go out with Evans, which is never going to happen" Remus tried to joke. He was very sad that they didn't get to spend their first Christmas after turning into Animagi together. But they all wanted to look like it wasn't a big deal.

James broke the silence first. "I'm wondering what resolution Sirius made."

"Probably something about a prank, or his hair, or a girl, or something like this." Peter assumed.

"No." Remus disagreed. "I feel that this year it'll be something different."

That moment, an owl reached James' window. It was a white owl all of them knew very well.

"It's Sirius' owl" James yelled! "He owled us!"

James opened his window and the owl entered his room and sat on his desk. He got the letter that was hanging from its feet, while Remus was feeding it. James opened the letter and read it out loud.

" _Deer Prongs, dear Moony and Warmtail,_

 _This year we're not spending New Year's together, but I should take part in the resolutions tradition. I bet James said something about school and Remus and Peter said something about OWLs. So, it's my turn now._

 _This year I'm running away. I'd rather be homeless than betray you. I don't care what my parents will do. I just don't want to be part of their family anyway._

 _Anyway, that's all I have to say. Now, exuse me as I make the greatest plan I've ever made. See you in Hogwarts._

 _Yours, Padfoot_

 _PC. I don't know if I'm allowed more than one resolutions, but I also wnat to make out with Marlene McKinnon. If yes, keep this one too, if not keep just the first one_."

"I don't know if this made me happier or sadder" Remus admitted.

"Me neither. I think we should let him have two resolutions, shouldn't we?" James asked them.

"I agree" Peter said.

"So do I" Remus added. Because Sirius should be allowed to have a normal teenage life and so should every teenager.

XXX

1976-1977

It was New Year's Eve again. The Marauders were together at the Potters, ready to welcome the new year.

"So, we're together again. Let's see what we've done. Remus passed all of his OWLs with good grades. Peter passed some of them." Sirius started.

"And you left home and made out with Marlene McKinnon. And, of course James once again didn't go out with Evans" Remus finished. "So let's set new goals. James obviously wants to go out with Evans..."

"No" James answered.

"What?"

"This has gone too far. I've grown up and I recognise that Lily and me, it's just not gonna happen. We're friends now anyway." James announced. However, something in his voice revealed he hadn't let go of his feelimgs completely.

"We're proud of you Prongs." Sirius encouraged him. "So, what's you're resolution?"

"This year, I'll become Head Boy"

"Aaaaand that's also not going to happen" Remus commented.

"Shut up Moony. Anyway, what about you guys?"

"I'll pass this year's Potions exams" Peter decided.

"I'll pass all my sixth year NEWTs" Remus continued.

"And I'll quit smoking" Sirius seriously-or _sirioulsy_ \- said.

"It was about time Padfoot." James told him. "And I have a feeling that we're all going to make it"

XXX

1977-1978

It was the Marauders' last year at Hogwarts. They had gathered in the Gryffindor common room once again to make their resolutions. But, this time they wewren't alone. Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom had joined them.

"Let me explain the rules" Sirius told them a few minutes before twelve 'o clock. "We say what we want to achieve this year. At the end of the next year, we see if we've managed to do it."

"This year we all made it. James said he'd become Head Boy, Sirius decided to quit smoking, I wanted to pass all of my NEWTs and Peter wanted to pass the Potions NEWT. It is actually the only year that we've all made it" Remus observed.

"Really? Why is that?" Lily asked them.

"Oh, it's actually because of you. James wished for five years straight you'd go out with him." Sirius responded.

"Padfoot!" James had turned red.

"Really? But you didn't wish it last year" Lily noted.

"No. But, this year it worked out, didn't it? All you needed was some time till you recognised how awesome I am." James said proudly.

"You were a jerk until sixth year"

"Thanks for the constructive criticism" James answered and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, what do we want to do this year?" Remus asked his friends.

"I don't want anything to change. Everything is perfect as it is." James said. "Who agrees?"

"Me" Sirius stated.

"Me" Remus agrred.

"Me" Peter added.

"Me" everyone said. Because everything was as it should be. Everyone had their lives worked out. Everything had to stay as it was.

XXX

1981-1982

But it didnt.

It didnt work out, Sirius thought.

James and Lily were dead. And everyone believed he was the reason why they were dead. Peter had betrayed them. Remus was alone. Harry was left at those awfull Muggles.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Harry. I had to stay there for you. I'm sorry Harry, James, Lily"

What could he do now? He was a prisoner in Azkaban. Nobody ever left that place sane.

And he would never leave. And even if he did, what would be the point in that? Everyone out there thought he had betrayed James and Lily.

Even Marlene thought that.

But Sirius would rather die than betray them. And he really wanted to die, instead of being locked in a cell, accused of something he wouldn't do for anything in the world, while Peter was out there, free. Death seemed easier.

But Sirius had to live. For Harry. He had to live because he was the only one who knew the truth. He had to kill Peter.

"This year, I'm going to live. For your son, James. I'm going to live"

 **So, that's the story. Please review and let me know what you think! It's a bit dramatic at the end, for some reason I was in the mood of writing something like that. I'm also changing the rating to T, mainly because of the next chapter I'll upload (although this one is kind of dark too). It'll be Jilly stuff and I'll upload it on Valentine's day. Until then!**


End file.
